


A Second Kiss

by Pepeekeogirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Meereen, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepeekeogirl/pseuds/Pepeekeogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, her tears subsided and she turned her beautiful face towards him. Their eyes locked and Grey Worm suddenly felt something break in him, something that needed breaking, something originating from his Unsullied conditioning. It was in that moment he pulled her closer, and hesitantly leaned in to capture her mouth.</p><p>This is a one shot and takes place shortly after the events of Season 5's season finale. Reviews are most welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Kiss

Grey Worm kissed her, lost himself in the contours of her lips. They were sweeter and softer than he remembered and he felt totally and utterly intoxicated by them, by her.

They were outside of her quarters and a thin slice of moonlight danced near their feet. This was the second time they had kissed. The first time had been after Sir Barristan was killed by the Sons of the Harpy. That kiss had been unexpected and so gentle that Grey Worm had been afraid to breath.

Tonight was different. After escorting Missandei back to her chambers and talking about the Queen being out there somewhere in the wilderness, Missandei collapsed against him, gently weeping. The stress of the Harpy attack, the loss of the queen, the instability of the city were wearing on her.

At first, Grey Worm held her awkwardly, as she gently clung to his bandaged chest. Her tears dampened the front of his shirt, and her warm hands clung to his sides. After a moment, his body relaxed, and he held her to him despite the pain it caused his wounds.

Eventually, her tears subsided and she turned her beautiful face towards him. Their eyes locked and Grey Worm suddenly felt something break in him, something that needed breaking, something originating from his Unsullied conditioning. It was in that moment he pulled her closer, and hesitantly leaned in to capture her mouth.

Initially, the kiss was soft and gentle like their first encounter; her response being slow and warm and sweet. But now it was driven by a desire that he hadn't known he was capable of. He kissed her deeply; their ministrations picking up in speed, in urgency. Missandei pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his. She spoke softy, so low that Grey Worm wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

"I am going to show you something now," she breathed. She then slowly brought her lips to his, but this time she pushed her tongue slowly and timidly into his mouth. The new sensation tantalized him, made his head spin. He clumsily mimicked the movement, eventually finding his rhythm, which resulted in an intimate and sensual dance of lips and tongue.

The sensuality of it, combined with his inexperience, was almost too much for Grey Worm. He pulled back to look at her, to regain his breath, to stroke the side of her face and hold her. Her brown skin was slightly flushed in the moonlight and her lips were parted, moist and beautiful. Her hands, which had been resting on his chest, slowly snaked their way up to his shoulders and drew him close against her. His breath caught in his throat as her body pressed against his, her breasts pressing through her silk dress, touching him through the thin cloth of his shirt.

"I love you."

When she spoke these words to him, he found himself stroking her face and kissing her back with an intensity that both excited and scared him. He only stopped his onslaught to whisper the words back to her, words that he thought he would never get to say.

His hands were doing things he didn't know they were capable of. They stroked her sides and gripped her waist. They danced across her firm stomach and rested periodically on the small of her back. They ventured up to her supple breasts, and stroked and squeezed them, eliciting the most pleasing sounds from her busy lips.

He would have continued kissing her, continued exploring her breasts, shoulders, arms, and waist with his hands. But they were interrupted suddenly by the foreigner; the Lannister dwarf.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have intruded on something..." Tyrion looked somewhat amused as they quickly pulled apart. Missandei stared at the floor and fixed the straps of her gown. Grey Worm said nothing, and instead returned Tyrion's curious stare with a slightly uncomfortable one of his own.

"I didn't realize that the Unsullied were capable of..." Tyrion trailed off as the Unsullied commander's face tightened into a scowl.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to let Lady Missandei know that I'll be needing her assistance in the archives tomorrow. My Valyrian is somewhat rusty and her expertise would be most appreciated. I'll just inquire again in the morning and let you two get back to, well..."

Before Tyrion could finish, Missansei retreated silently into her chambers, touching Grey Worm lightly on the chest as she went. Once she was gone, Tyrion also made a quiet exit, leaving Grey Worm standing outside Missandei's chambers alone. He stood there for awhile, his hand resting on her door, his body relaxed, the faintest semblance of a smile on his face, all because of a second kiss. Because Missansei loved him.


End file.
